The Castle Crashers Adventures!
by LegoMink
Summary: Follow the four Castle Crashers as they venture to save the princesses and gain valuable allies throughout! R&R, and before you ask, no I don't own Newgrounds or The Behemoth. Or any character in-story.
1. Castle CRASHED!

*castle crashers theme tune*

Welcome to The Castle Crashers Adventures! And I'd like to say a few words before this thing begins….

I own not a single character in this story.

Newgrounds and The Behemoth own everything

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Castle CRASHED! (Home Castle – Castle Keep)

"Rocking! Hey, Blue, check this out…"

"AGH! Red! You pushed me!"  
"Eh, Orange, you baby…"

This, and much more, was what was heard from the King's Castle. They were celebrating. What is unknown, but word is that it was a soldier's retirement. But, just as things started to get good…

"HELP! Ugh!"

A soldier was thrown in the room. He was shot by an arrow. He had lost a lot of blood. He gasped, and then died.

"Holy crap! Come on boys!"

The soldiers charged out. This left the four Castle Crashers and some peasants. Red, Blue, Green and Orange stood in a line. The drew out their weapons.

"Right. Here's the plan. We stick together always. If one get's knocked out, try and bring him to consciousness. We WILL survive!"

That was the announcement from Red. And with that, they charged out.

***

Peasants were killed without mercy. They fled the village, in fear of what came. Barbarians.

The four knights flew open the doors of the castle, trampled over a peasant, and began to fight the merciless hordes of brainless barbarians awaiting.

Red charged in first, bashing their skulls with his mighty mace. Green came second, slicing with his sword. Blue and Orange grabbed some pitchforks to fend off the barbarians, but then resorted to their own rod and axe.

"One pack of the idiots gone, 32039203 or something to go." Said Green, jovially.

"Green, aren't you going to take this seriously? We could get killed!" snapped Orange.

"Orange, take it easy. If we stick together, nothing will go wrong." Said Blue.

"Or will they?" Red was pointing to some barbarians. But, what were they carrying?

"The princesses! Come on!" shouted Green. They ran, but were ambushed by many other barbarians.

"Time to use magic?" suggested Orange.

"Yep!" agreed Red. He charged his lightning. Blue charged his ice. Green charged his poison. And Orange charged his fire.

"LET LOOSE!" That was the signal. They all casted their powerful magic. It seemed to defeat all of the barbarians.

"Let's give chase to the kidnappers!"

"Easy Blue, easy. We'll save them in good time." Reassured Red. Then they entered the Castle Keep.

"Help you four!" shouted a lone soldier, fighting what looked like 6 or 7 barbarians. The four knights leaped down. They fought, with the soldier, the crazy barbarians.

After that, they bought some potions, and a decent weapon for the soldier. But, instead of progressing, the soldier enquired, "Guys? Can I join your team? I'm no ordinary soldier. I was supposed to be the fifth knight, like you, Grey Knight, but I didn't get in."

After thinking, Red replied, "Hmm….how would you like to hear….yes?" The Grey Knight was overjoyed, and followed them out to the battlefield.

End of C1.

Well, looks like I had a good start. R&R please.


	2. Barbarian scum!

Castle Crashers Adventures!

To those who skipped the first chapter, here's a little run through what's happened so far –

Barbarians have raided the castle. Our four brave knights, Red, Blue, Orange and Green defeated them. Each one has their own power. Red has lightning, Green has poison, Orange has fire, and Blue has ice.

Along the way, they joined forces with the fabled Fifth Knight, Grey. His power is conventional magic, e.g. arrows, bombs. Together they charged out.

But let's move on….

Chapter 2

Barbarian scum! (Barbarian War – Barbarian Boss)

"Red, did you notice something back there?" asked Orange.

"What?" replied Red, showing a puzzled look.

"A little mage guy. He nicked the stone!" said Orange.

"Oh, him. Hey, you're right! Good heavens!" said Red. They carried on trekking out of the King's Castle.

Outside was an awful sight. The five knights saw a group of soldiers fending of the barbarians.

"They need assistance!" announced Grey, and the five charged to help.

It was an easy battle. And so, the two other soldiers charged, while our party stopped for a little rest.

"You know, you four, when I was rejected for knighthood, I was sure missing out!" said Grey, panting.

"You were. It's a lot of fun!" replied Green, with a grin.

And with that, they charged on.

The barbarians were relentless. So willing to die. The five defended themselves, however, slashing or casting as necessary.

"This is too easy." stated Blue. "What are those barbarians up to?"

"You're right, Blue. This is too easy." agreed Red.

Just then, about 10 hordes of the barbarians ambushed them.

"Oh no." whispered Orange.

"Same." added Grey.

They fought skilfully. The barbarians did not give until they died. Red was electrocuting one when…

"Ugh!" he fell to the floor.

"Red!" cried Green, as he slashed and stabbed.

"It's okay, argh!" moaned Red.

"Don't move! I'll be right back!" yelled Green.

The remaining four killed the barbarians. Then they checked on Red.

"It's an arrow wound. It'll be fine. I'll just find some food…" said Grey. After about 3 minutes, he came back.

"Now just eat these…I have no idea why. They just seem to heal you." said Grey.

"I know. It's like a video game." added Blue.

After Red recovered (rather quickly, I just want to get on with it.), they marched forward, shields up and magic charging.

Just as they passed an empty field, a giant battering ram drove past them.

"What was that?" asked Blue.

"A barbarian ram…" answered Red. Just then, it started to fight them!

"Attack!" ordered Green. And they charged at it, dodging the bombs as they did.

It was a tough battle, but in the end they won. Orange and Blue attacked it from behind and Red and Green attacked the front. Grey fended off the barbarians being deployed. One barbarian tried to stab Grey, but the battering ram ran it over.

"You'd think those eyes on it would have a use!" joked Green.

"Shut up and fight!" snapped Red. Then, the ram blew up.

"Barbarians…I HATE barbarians." said Red.

"We'd guessed by now." answered Orange. Green approached a wooden gate. "Whoa! Too easy!" he said, smashing it, and the five of them strolled into the area behind the door.

A bridge beheld them. As the five went along, two barbarians attacked them. They killed them quickly, and moved on.

Behind the second door was a massive crowd of barbarians. "Huh?" said Red, and then a big barbarian roared. "Easy!" said Orange. But then, the barbarian was crushed by the door behind him, and an even BIGGER barbarian stomped in.

"Ooo! The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let kill it!" shouted Red. And then they started to fight.

It was intense, blocking spikes, dodging getting crushed, and more.

Eventually, Red was about to untie the princesses, when the Barbarian Boss punched him down and the princesses were taken!

"NO!" cried Red. And then he whacked the Barbarian Boss, and the BB (Barbarian Boss) died. A massive chest fell down, and loads of money erupted from it.

When they had collected all the gold, they saw that the Red princess was still there. "Go ahead, Red." said Orange. And Red freed her, and then they kissed.

"Aww…" said everyone but Green, who said, "Eww! Royalty love! I'm going to go throw up!"

End of C2

Heh, not a bad run again. The end bit was my favourite!


End file.
